


DiArY

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Creative Writing Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Diary/Journal, Gen, Ghosts, Ok wow this one is pretty dark too, Psychological Horror, Spirits, but less so than basement secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: He's chasing me, and I cannot escape from Him.





	DiArY

**April 12th:**

They were a constant in my life for the past few years. Vague presences, standing around. I was too young to fully sense them, and could only feel a faint unease.

The first one that was fully clear, I called Foxy. He would chase me from the back porch to my room at night, whenever I went to the kitchen to get a drink or food after my bedtime. He was probably there the longest.

The next one I remember was Tobi. He stood in my room, watching me. His eye was the glowing orange light on my heater, and his body blended into the side of the bookshelf. He didn’t stay for long, probably because I could easily turn and look away from him.

The third I didn’t name. It lived under my bed, and was the first one to have a clear face. Its skin was papery white, and its eyes were decayed black holes. It would grab my feet if I left them hanging out off the bed.

There was a gap from then when the only presence I could sense was Foxy. The next group all came and went within the past year.

This was the first one that seemed truly malevolent. It stood in my shower, staring. Not in a perverted way, it would probably stare if I was fully clothed. Like the others, it was a pitch black silhouette, except for circular white eyes and a wide, toothy smile. Its head was triangular, and its body looked a lot like Dobby, from Harry Potter, mixed with a sensory homunculus (It shows how sensitive different parts of the body are to touch. The hands and feet are big, and the arms and legs are very skinny.) and wearing rags. It had three tufts of hair on each side of its head, looking like lightning bolts. The most surprising part about this one was that I asked it to leave, and the next day, I couldn’t sense it. I thought that maybe I was just imagining that I couldn’t feel it, but its lack of presence continued.

However, the bathroom quickly gained another disturbing tenant. This one had more form than the others. It was tall and skeletal, with stringy strips of flesh hanging off its face and clinging to whatever was left of the being. It stood, hunched over by the door of the bathroom, unable to stand fully because of the low ceiling. It also took over for Foxy, chasing me from the back porch to my room.

The Slenderman-esque creature left surprisingly quickly, being replaced by the one that gave me the clearest image. It looked like a witch, with a long, pointy nose, greasy tangled hair, and sunken eyes. The image I saw in my mind’s eye looked like a pencil drawing. It looked a lot like a female version of a drawing of the smiling man.

That one felt a lot more malevolent than any of the other ones I felt/saw.

She left pretty quickly too. The next one came up last night, and is still here. I named it The Spider-Man. Unfortunately, it was not Peter Parker. The only thing I can see of it is a broad, square torso and head, attached to thin, spindly spider legs. It stands on the ceiling, mostly just sitting there.

I don’t see why my therapist told me to write all this down, but I feel at least a little better after putting it on paper.

  
  


**April 15th:**

There’s two new ones now. I don’t know what the first looks like, but the second one is pretty clear to me.

This one is the first that appeared in my parents’ room. I guess if anyone’s reading this they’ll need to know what it looks like, so [here’s a rough sketch](https://imgur.com/MqiA31g).

(quick review, to make sure everyone’s on track: foxy chased me from X to M, tobi sat around the bottom right corner of M, under-bed lived on the left half of M, evil Dobby and Slenderman both lived in B, with Slenderman popping out to chase me from X to M, the witch usually hovered in the doorway between H and M, and Spider-Man is on the ceiling of M. everybody good? Ok, moving on)

The one in my parents’ room (P) doesn’t have a shape, it just watches from behind the bed. This one feels the most evil out of all of them, almost like a demon. I don’t like walking past the doorway to their room because I get this distressing feeling that I’m being watched. I hate it, and I hate that weird thing behind the bed.

The next one is a lot like Foxy and Slenderman, but in the opposite direction. It chases me from my living room (L) to M. It runs like a dog, but it has human-like proportions and the position of a crocodile. It’s worse than being chased by Foxy or Slenderman, but I’m not sure why.

 

**April 17th:**

The crocodile has stopped chasing me, and I almost wish it hadn’t. Now I’m being watched. Every window is a pair of eyes, or a single eye.

At the window in L is a murderer, waiting for me to turn my back so it can kill me. At the window in M is another, waiting until my guard is down. At the window in K is a decaying beast, lying in wait until it can leap out at me.

There is a tortured soul curled up on my back porch (X). It is pained and silent, staring out with unseeing eyes. A forced, torn grin and wrinkled skin.

You can call me crazy and paranoid, but I know what I feel. The Being in my parents’ room has summoned them, now that he knows I know he exists. I must not let him know I am scared. I must be strong.

My therapist looked like she was worried about me. I cannot understand why.

 

**April 23rd:**

I know what He looks like now. I wish I didn’t.

He stands like a chimpanzee, crouching and supporting Himself on His hands. His eyes are deep blood red, and stare through you into your soul. He was made of something darker than black. Once, for a split second, I saw what He truly looked like. His body was the souls of all those he killed, forced to become one with him for eternity. Their faces, frozen into pained screams of terror, haunt me every second I close my eyes. When I saw them, I swear that I could hear their screams, as if they were right be _ hi _ nd me.

 

**May 8th:**

_ H _ e is playing with me.

On the 24th, as  _ I _ left my room for the bathroom at night,  _ I _ saw  _ H _ im.  _ H _ e watched me, eyes staring right through me.  _ H _ e sat on my mother’s chest, motionless. The coroner said she suffocated on her pillow.  _ I _ know better.

Today was her funeral.  _ I _ saw  _ H _ im hiding in the trees around the graveyard.  _ H _ e looked straight at me, then turned, boring  _ H _ is eyes into my father.  _ I _ hope  _ I _ cannot guess what happens next.

My therapist wanted to read this, but  _ I _ didn’t let her.  _ I _ f anyone else knows about  _ H _ im, they are in danger.  _ I _ can’t let that happen to anyone else.

 

**May 9th:**

_ I _ was righ _ t _ .

_ H _ e woke me,  _ t _ his  _ t _ ime. A ra _ tt _ ling noise outside my room. A _ t _ firs _ t _ ,  _ I _ refused  _ t _ o ge _ t _ up, s _ t _ aying under my blanke _ t _ . The ra _ tt _ ling got louder, and  _ I _ peeked out,  _ t _ errified. My door swung open.

_ H _ e sat on my fa _ t _ her’s ches _ t _ , as  _ H _ e had my mo _ t _ her’s.  _ H _ e s _ t _ ared a _ t _ me, unblinking. Slowly,  _ H _ e grinned.

 

**May 10th:**

Why has he not ki _ ll _ ed me ye _ t _ ?  _ H _ e’s had so man _ y _ chances  _ t _ o do  _ it _ . 

Instead he killed my brother. He’s taunting me. I not dare write down more details, in case someone finds this.

_ H _ e’s  _ l _ osing his chances  _ t _ o do i _ t _ .  _ I _ ’ _ ll _ be  _ l _ eaving  _ t _ he house  _ t _ omorrow.  _ I _ can’ _ t _ guess when  _ H _ e’ _ ll _ do i _ t _ .

 

 _H_ **e** ’s h **e** r **e**. _I_ c **a** n _f_ **ee** _l_ i _t_. _It_ ’s midnigh _t_ n **o** w. _I_ c **a** n h **ea** r _H_ is br **ea** _t_ hing. _H_ **e** ’s righ _t_ b **e** hind m **e**. _If_ **a** n _y_ **o** n **e** _f_ inds _t_ his, _l_ **ea** v **e** n **o** w. F **o** rg **e** _t_ **a** n _yt_ hing _y_ **o** u r **ea** d **a** b **o** u _t H_ im. _H_ e’ _ll_ _f_ ind _y_ **o** u nex _t_. And h **e** w **o** n’ _t_ b **e a** s m **e** rci _f_ u _l_ **a** s h **e** w **a** s wi _t_ h m _y_ _f_ **a** mi _ly_. _I_ s **a** w _t_ he s **ou** _l_ s _H_ **e** _t_ **oo** k. _I_ s **a** w _t_ h **e** ir p **a** in. Pr **a** _y_ _H_ **e** d **oe** s n **o** _t_ _f_ ind y **o** u. Pr **a** _y_ _H_ **e** d **oe** s n **o**

 

I set down the notebook, frowning. Sun streamed in through the window, towers of boxes casting shadows over the blank room. These diary entries couldn’t be true, right?

Even as I thought that, I couldn’t bring myself to look across the hall into the oddly dark room opposite my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe my classmates didn't think this was horror? Apparently, I scared my teacher, so yay! This is the only other dark one, so hopefully no more scary stuff.


End file.
